Tomato Angel
by DredPirateBones
Summary: What happens when Antonio get's jealous? (Aftermath of 'Awesome Being Evil')
1. Chapter 1

The Bad Touch Trio sat on the roof of the collage that Alfred, Matthew and Lovino attended. It was just another day in paradise. Gilbert wore a t-shirt that was somewhere between blue and purple, the only thing the albino would accept it being called was 'Prussian Blue', with a deep red bandana tied around his neck and jeans tucked into his black combat boots. Gilbird was sitting on his lap. Francis wore a light blue shirt that made his eyes stand out, a black light weight jacket over it and jeans with dress shoes. Antonio wore a white long sleeved shirt with a red ribbon tied into a thin bow, the shirt was tucked into a red sash tied around his waist, and he had brown pants on and boots.

Antonio's skilled fingers aimlessly plucked at the strings of the guitar that he had brought with him. It was one of Lovino's but the Italian almost never touched it so one day Antonio had picked up the poor neglected thing and played song after song until Lovino caught him. His big hazel eyes were filled with awe but as soon as Antonio had noticed him and glanced over, Lovino had loudly proclaimed that the Spaniard could have the guitar because he didn't want something that Antonio had laid his filthy hands on.  
The outburst hadn't bothered the angel because, in a backward way, the instrument had been a gift from Lovino, something he was going to cherish. Antonio had his eyes trained on one of the doors of the building across the huge lawn, it was the lecture hall that Lovino was currently in, no doubt bored out of his mind.

Gilbert sighed loudly and flopped down onto his back, his hands linked together behind his head.

"Oh, mon ami, you're going to wrinkle your shirt doing that," Francis said.

"So?" Gilbert asked. Francis raised an eyebrow as if to say 'You're joking right?' before sighing heavily and dropped the conversation, obviously deeming it not worthy of pursuing. Antonio turned his attention from the door to his friends. Gilbert lightly kicked Francis' foot to get his attention.

"You know, Franny, I find myself in a bewilderment right now," Gilbert said.

"Is that right?" Francis asked. "Why is that?"

"Because," A teasing glint suddenly appeared in Gilbert's ruby eyes. "You're here vith us instead of pinning a certain man you're smitten vith to a vall,"

"I am not smitten, it is much more than that, I am in l'amour with 'im," Francis defended. Antonio was looking between the two as if watching a tennis match. He switched from playing gentle notes to something that you would expect to hear in a fight scene worthy of a movie.

"Face it, you're a sucker for men vith blue eyes," Gilbert scoffed.

"Aha! 'is eyes are green!" Francis shouted smugly.

"Aha! You just proved my point!" Gilbert shot back. Antonio stopped playing and doubled over laughing. Francis' eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Antonio couldn't stop laughing, he gently put the guitar aside and buried his face into his hands to help stifle it but even that didn't help.

"Tais-toi!" Francis shouted at him.

"Lo siento but I can't," Antonio snickered; his shoulders shook with the force of his giggles.

"Uh-oh, Toni, who is that fräulein talking to your Italian over there?" Gilbert asked.

"Don't play with me like that, Gil," Antonio said through his slowly dying laughter.

"…I'm not," Antonio's head snapped up and his laughter immediately stopped. Gilbert had sat up and was leaning forward with his chin in his hand; Francis was looking in the same direction the albino was. Antonio followed his friends' gaze.

Lovino and a girl, who was slightly shorter then he was, with blonde hair a little ways past her chin and a red headband, stood under one of the trees talking to each other and laughing.

 _Laughing!_

Antonio's fists clenched as an unfamiliar and, not entirely, unwelcomed feeling twisted his guts into a tight knot. His beautiful deep brown wings quivered and his eyes narrowed as a frown etched itself onto his face. Gilbert and Francis glanced over nearly at the same time as a deep growl emanated from the Spaniard. The two angels had seen Antonio at his worst and at his best but neither had seen him act like this. His emerald eyes were cold and he was taking harsh breathes through his nose.

Francis reached over Gilbert and placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Looks like Lovino is finally ready for l'amour," Francis purred. Antonio glared at him, barely turning his head to do so. Francis raised an eyebrow."…Shouldn't you be 'appy for 'im?" Francis asked, suddenly serious as he watched Antonio's face.

 _Of course I want him to be happy!_ Antonio thought to himself. _I just…I don't know!_ He shook his head almost violently and looked back at Lovino and the girl. He couldn't believe it, Lovino was smiling and laughing for her but no matter how hard Antonio had tried all he ever got was a dirty look and an insult thrown his way.

It was maddening! The feeling in his gut only intensified until he thought it would make him vomit. What was this feeling anyway? Anxiety? No, he had felt that before, he knew what that felt like. Antonio didn't want Lovino to smile for anyone but him, to laugh for anyone but him. Jealousy, yes that was the feeling, he was sure of it.

Lovino leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the girl's cheek. Antonio felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest, why though he didn't know, but it was too painful for him to endure. He unfurled his wings and took to the sky so fast a few of his feathers came loose and were left behind. Francis and Gilbert shared a look before Gilbert slowly stood up and stretched.

"Well I have a Canadian to molest," he stated before giving the back of Francis' head a fare well whack with his white and black wing. The albino flew away, presumably in search for Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed to get away, the Spaniard's great wings beat almost franticly as he flew as fast as he could and he let his tears stream down his face. Antonio had never felt so hurt by one simple action but watching Lovino kiss that girl on the cheek had caused Jealousy to raise its ugly head. His chest felt tight, his lungs burned and couldn't seem to expand enough, his eyes felt huffy and sore from crying and his back was starting to cramp up from the sudden and unrelenting up and down motion of his wings.

Why did it hurt so badly? Antonio hated her, he didn't even know her and he hated her. How could he not, when she stole Lovino from him? Hadn't he shown Lovino how much he cared for him already? They had known each other for a little over a year. That wasn't a lot of time, granted, but it was enough for Antonio to feel something for the Italian.  
But his feelings didn't matter, did they?

The thought alone caused Antonio to miss a beat, he instantly fell several feet, the sudden drop shouldn't have surprised him but it did. He back peddled on instinct, which was a horrible idea, the force of trying to stop on a dime caused him to catch the wind the wrong way and flipped him over on to his back. Antonio only had time to flip onto his side, almost to his stomach, before he met the ground. His head bounced off the ground and he heard more than felt something snap.

Pain shot up and down his entire body and his vision swam, he felt light headed and had a tingling sensation in the back of his skull. Antonio groaned and tried to sit up but the pain was too much and he flopped to the ground again. A painful grinding sensation was his reward for obeying his body's demands for rest, he hissed from the pain and grit his teeth to keep from screaming, his eyes tightly shut.

Ignoring the pain as best as he could Antonio tucked his wings in and rolled over onto his back, he reached up and gently felt along his collarbone. Something wet, hot and sticky met his fingers along with something hard, he tensed. His collarbone had snapped and broke through the skin. Well that was lovely wasn't it? Antonio opened his eyes, took a deep breath and roughly reset the bone with a loud scream and breathless gasp as it snapped back into place. Panting, he let his arm flop back to his side as he waited for the wound to heal, not bothering to wipe the blood off his hand.

He lay there gazing up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly float away, pushed along by the breeze. The healing process was fast, so fast that Antonio could feel the cells regenerate and stitch him back together; bone, tendon, muscle and skin. It was a sickening thing to endure and it caused him to shutter.

Antonio wanted to lay there and sulk but he knew that would be pointless so instead he tried to imagine what it would be like having another human around the house, how would that go? He didn't like the idea but if things continued down the road they were going down, it seemed like a very real possibility. That would be fun, wouldn't it? Trying to explain that there was an angel in the house simply because he didn't want to leave and then having to come to terms with it and, let's not forget, getting used to each other.

Yes, terribly fun.

Then what would Antonio do when they had se-ahh! Antonio buried his face in his hands and rolled around in an attempt to get the idea out of his head. God, why had he even thought about that!? Maybe it was time to leave after all. Better to be focusing on flying then…well… _that!_

Antonio jumped up and took a running start, unfurling his wings and flapping them up and down in a gentle rhythm, slowly taking to the air. He arched his back and beat his wings harder, quickly gaining altitude. The wind ruffled his hair and filled his wings. Antonio took a deep breath of the cold air to help clear his mind. The flight back to Lovino's house was uneventful but extremely calming; it almost had a meditative feel to it.

It was nice but all things must come to an end and this was no exception. Antonio tucked his wings in and dove. Several feet from the ground, he unfurled them again and lightly landed on his feet with a bounce. He folded his wings against his back and made his way up Lovino's driveway, to the front door, through it; being an invisible angel had its perks, like not needing permission to enter someone's home like a demon did, and made his way into the living room. Dropping the invisibility as he went, there was no use in scaring Lovino.

The Italian was sitting on the couch, tapping his fingers against the arm rest impatiently. His face set in a scowl and his full lips pouting. Antonio almost squealed at how cute he looked but instead he settled for…

"Lovi, you look so cute!" Antonio shouted and launched himself at him. Successfully glomping Lovino so hard they tumbled over the arm rest and crashed to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell is wrong with you, get off?!" Lovino yelled shoving the angel away. Antonio stood and helped Lovino to his feet, who was doing a fair bit of blushing that, luckily, went unnoticed by the Spaniard. Lovino yanked his hand away like he had been burnt then ran his hand through his hair.

"Bastard, I have a date with a cute girl later, don't mess with me!" Lovino exclaimed as he straightened his clothes. The words cut through Antonio but he didn't show it, how could he when Lovino had looked so happy with her? The Spaniard took a step back and examined him.

Lovino was wearing a white button-up shirt with a dark green tie, dress pants and the vest of a suit. He looked good, great, actually. Not that he didn't look good all the time, with his fashion sense but it looked like he vaguely made an effort with his current outfit.

"Is that right? Well, be careful," Antonio said with a smile and made his way to the guest room that Lovino was letting him use. He gently closed the door behind him, when he heard it 'click' the smile fell from his face and turned into a scowl. The Spaniard looked around the room in search of something to occupy himself with or, at the very least, drown out his sorrows with.

His guitar was resting against the wall with a sparkling gold feather tied to the neck of it; the feather was one of Francis'. Antonio snatched it up, sat down with his back pressed against the wall, and started to play. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Lovino cared enough to even notice the blood on his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't creepy. At all! Angels did things like this all the time, damn it, so why not him? Antonio jumped from his perch on the edge of a roof and landed on the one in front of him, taking extra care to stay invisible. Not that he needed to because, as previously stated, what he was doing wasn't creepy! So what if he was jealous enough to have sulked in his room until Lovino left and then followed him, after changing his shirt of course. So what if he was glaring holes into the back of his date's pretty blonde head.

Her and her stupid green headband and her new green dress that swished around her legs in just the right way when she walked and her stupid cheery smile and stupid rosy cheeks. Stupid females, they ruin everything!

"Go die in a hole," Antonio grumbled and crossed his arms with a huff. A half scowl, half pout on his face. It was called being a 'Guardian Angel'; he was certainly not stalking them. Nope, because, of course, he wasn't so jealous that he'd follow them around! That was just crazy.

She said something that made Lovino smile and then he started laughing. Antonio growled…Ok so maybe he was a little bit. Taking a deep breath, he tried to beat Jealousy down with a stick, it was hard but he managed to keep it down enough for him to actually think of Lovino and if he was happy or not. From how often he smiled it was obvious he was and here Antonio stood, wanting to take that away from him for the sake of his own happiness. He felt sickened.

"…I really am the worst," He mumbled and looked away.

"I dunno about that," a raspy voice said from his left. Antonio jumped; nearly falling off the roof of the building that over looked the market place, spinning around to face the voice. Gilbert stood there watching the couple of interest. He wore the same outfit from before but this time he was carrying a black violin case over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked once his heart calmed down. Gilbert pointed to their right; Antonio followed his finger, scanning the crowd, green eyes landed on a blonde head that had an odd curl drooping down.

"Mattie wanted to hear me play. I bet him that I could draw a crowd" Gilbert explained. "You?"

Antonio looked back down at Lovino and watched the girl point at something down the line of stalls, grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Praying for a miracle," The albino, having a date to get back to, clamped his hand on the Spaniard's shoulder, shaking him gently then unfurled his wings and rejoined Matthew. Antonio watched them until he couldn't see Gilbert's white hair anymore. He sighed and jumped to the next roof, jogging to catch up with Lovino. He followed them all throughout the market, watching them buy ice cream and an impressive bouquet of flowers and checking out almost every stall. They zigzagged their way through most of the market and when they neared a large fountain Antonio easily picked up Gilbert's violin.

A set of notes, delivered in rapid succession, caught Antonio's attention. A grin erupted onto his face as recognition dawned on him; Gilbert was playing the Prussian Quartet. The blonde girl pulled Lovino over to the fountain, mesmerized by the music. Gilbert was already surrounded by a mass of people but they managed to shoulder their way to the front. The albino's eyes were closed as he let the music take him, making him sway back and forth but kept his feet firmly planted.

He was entrancing; nobody could take their eyes off of him, including Antonio. It wasn't long before someone had the brilliant idea to pull their date into their arms and started dancing to the music. Many young men followed his lead and soon nearly everyone that was there with someone was dancing. Antonio smiled and looked to Lovino, a warm feeling in his chest as he fantasized about flying down and stealing him from his date for a dance or two.

But as he watched, the Italian turned to his date and, to Antonio's horror, held his hand out in a silent request to dance. He smile instantly feel from his face. She smiled and stepped closer to Lovino, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, the flowers gently held in her hand, she raised her other hand and laid it in Lovino's, his other hand was resting on her hip. Antonio grit his teeth as he watched them dance along with the others.

He hated to admit it, even silently, but they did look rather good together. Reality hit him hard in that moment, looking at all the humans dancing and laughing. They were so full of life, with their entire futures in front of them, waiting to be lived. However Antonio was dead, his future held no promise of anything great, all he could do was watch over those who's did. He didn't belong in the life of a human nor did he belong anywhere in their future, just in the back ground, religion and legend. A deep, defeated sigh left his lips, his shoulders slumped and tears threatened to spill over. It was by sheer will alone that kept them at bay.

A small and gently smile laced with sadness upturned the corners of his lips; if he couldn't be happy _with_ Lovino then he could at least be happy _for_ him. Antonio forced himself to watch Lovino dance with his date, it was his smile that captured the angel's attention for it was such a rare and beautiful thing to behold.

Gilbert played up beat songs and some slow songs, blending them together so well that it sounded like he was playing one really long song that had its own ups and downs instead of several three minute songs. Antonio found himself wishing he had brought his guitar with him. The Spaniard was about to guild down and walk away when Lovino and his date stopped moving as they gazed at each other. Antonio watched as they leaned forward and kissed. His heart gave a painful stutter and start, almost as if it didn't know if it wanted to die or jump into his throat and choke him.

She suddenly pulled away like she had just been burnt, a blush colored her face and tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.  
Was she…no, she couldn't be. Why would she be ashamed of kissing Lovino? But the look in her eyes was as clear as day to Antonio. He jumped off the roof and pushed his way through the crowd until he was in ear shot but out of sight.

"-else and…I'm so sorry but this was a mistake…It's not fair to you, I'm sorry!" Her voice cracked at the end, she pushed the bouquet into Lovino's chest and ran away with tears streaming down her face. What? Part of Antonio felt bad but the other part wanted to jump for joy. Lovino looked hurt, no that was putting it lightly, he looked devastated. He wore the look that always slipped onto his face whenever someone compared him to Feliciano or outright said that the younger twin was better at something.

Antonio's heart squeezed painfully. Lovino quickly masked his feelings and put his right hand deep inside his pocket. Antonio glanced down at the hand holding the bouquet, his knuckles where white from the tight grip. He moved to take a step forward when Lovino turned on his heel, his back facing Antonio, and started walking away.

What was this, a gift from God? But it had been so sudden, just abruptly dropped in his lap! It was happening so fast, he didn't know if he could do this and- _Snap back Antonio, you're not being proposed to. Stop acting like a girl._ He chided himself.

Shaking himself, Antonio ran after Lovino, when he caught up he became visible again after being sure no one was looking.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino stopped dead and swirled around and glared up at the Spaniard.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bastard?!" He shouted. Crap, what was he doing here? Antonio held his hands up in surrender and smiled gently, his mind racing to come up with a lie.

"Uh…I was here with Gilbert," he said. Yes good lie, well done. Antonio mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Lovino glared one last time then turned around and started to walk away again, his grip on the flowers tightened.

"Hey," Antonio said gently, he followed Lovino and reached down then curled his hand around Lovino's. "The flowers…You shouldn't squeeze them like that," he said and pulled them to a stop, wrapping his other arm around Lovino's shoulders to pull him back, hugging him from behind. The Italian froze, with Antonio's chest against his back, Lovino could feel his heartbeat. It was a strange sensation, feeling a dead man's heart, yet despite that it beat strongly.

Lovino bit his lip, it hadn't escaped his notice that Antonio was wearing a different shirt and that the other one had had something red on it. He hadn't thought much of it but looking back it kind of looked like blood.

Why hadn't he just come out and told him that he was hurt? Over the year that they had known each other, Antonio was always there for him when Lovino was hurt, even if it was something small like a burn, even now, when his heart felt broken, Antonio was there to hold him. So why couldn't he let Lovino in enough to let him do the same? That's what friends did, damn it!

Or was he not special enough to be called 'friend'?

Smiling when it hurt…being there…holding him…reaching out and grabbing his hand when he needed it…everything people have a hard time doing, Antonio did it without a second thought. It made Lovino feel that he was somehow emotionally inferior to the angel. Perhaps that was it; he wasn't strong enough to be able to be there for the Spaniard.  
"What the fuck do you know about it, bastard?" Lovino growled. He roughly shrugged Antonio's arms off of him and spun around to face him, eyes blazing. Lovino hadn't meant the flowers but that's obviously how Antonio took it.

"They're living things, Lovi. Don't you know it's bad to crush living things?" He asked teasingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work, if anything, it only made Lovino madder. The Italian pulled his arm back and then brought his open palm against Antonio's face in a hard slap.

The angel's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow.

Lovino spun on his heel and stormed away before Antonio could see the regret on his face and the slowly forming tears in his hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Lovino slapped Antonio and had been, apparently, turned down by little Miss Blonde. Antonio could vaguely remember something about her being in love with someone else and wanted them to be jealous so she had agreed to go on a date with Lovino but she didn't have the guts to see it all the way through, but Antonio hadn't really cared to pay attention when Lovino started ranting about her. Sure he wanted to hear about his problems and comfort him but the Italian was so obviously broken hearted about it that it made him jealous all over again.

Now, here he was, lounging on the couch opposite Gilbert and Francis at Arthur's house, spilling his guts to his two best friends.

"Ouch, man. Tears in mein beer," Gilbert said sympathetically when Antonio had finished. Even with a boyfriend it seemed the albino still couldn't express himself through words. Antonio knew he wasn't meaning it in a sarcastic way, even if it may have sounded like it, so he took it as the equivalent of Gilbert hugging him tightly. Antonio sighed, his shoulders slumping. Gilbert took another swig a beer from his beer stein.

Antonio's eyebrows had rose into his hair line the first time he had seen the Prussian use the, honest to God, decretive beer stein glass, it had a silver bell shaped lid, the body of the glass was clear with the Prussian eagle engraved on it and the base of the glass was also silver with the word 'Deutschland' on it. Gilbert took the mug away from his lips, releasing the thumb handle on the lid and letting it rest on the rim of the glass again.

Francis twirled a strand of hair around his finger thoughtfully, the other two angels stayed silent to let him think. It was like building a bridge from one idea to another, first came the foundation then the mortar and brick followed closely behind by the finer details until it was a beautiful and solid idea that could be built upon to become a flawless plan of action. Suddenly Francis stood up and walked over to Antonio, his hand shot out and grabbed the back of the couch beside the brunette's head then he leaned down.

"Can you guess what I'm thinking, Toni?" He asked. It was nothing new for Francis to randomly say things like that but this one was so sudden it took Antonio a second to recover.

"…I...can't…what are you doing?" Antonio asked. A dark expression crossed the Frenchmen's face but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. He grinned and then, seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a heart shaped chocolate box and dropped it in Antonio's lap. Antonio's eyes widened, he had seen Francis use this before, on Arthur no less and granted it hadn't exactly worked as planned but it had still had an effect.

The chocolates were laced.

"I can't use these, it's cheating!" Antonio exclaimed and shoved the box back into Francis' hands. The blonde stood up to full height again and peered down at the Spaniard, sizing him up with a calculated look.

"Sometimes I can't understand the way you think, Antonio," Francis closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again.

"I just don't like the idea," Antonio mumbled, eyeing the box of chocolates as if they would grow teeth and attack him.

"I kind of agree with Toni," Gilbert said. "It's an awesome idea, in theory, but I really think this sort of thing is better left for lovers who want to spice it up,"

"Don't be so ridiculous, it's perfect! If Lovino does have feelings for you then he'll most likely jump you and if not he'll storm off and take care of it himself!" Francis reasoned and pushed the box of chocolates into Antonio's chest, forcing him to take them. Well, it was worth a shot wasn't it? Antonio nodded. With a grin Francis retook his place beside Gilbert, throwing his arms across the back and propping his foot on his knee.

Completely satisfied with himself.

Gilbert lifted the beer stein to his lips and hid behind it, his shoulders shook with contained giggles as he shook his head. Clearly, even though he didn't exactly approve, he still found the whole thing funny. Gilbird did nothing to hide his happy chirping from atop his owner's head.

```

This wasn't what Lovino wanted. He didn't want to feel like this, especially over _him_. He was standing in the kitchen, gazing into a pot of pasta that he was making to help keep his mind off of the Spanish angel that lived with him.

None too successfully.

Lovino found it much easier to admit it to himself then out loud but the fact remained that he was worried about Antonio. The angel hadn't been home when Lovino had gotten there, which was beyond strange, Antonio was always there to greet him and after a few hours the Italian had expected some kind of phone call or text message telling him to not wait up or something but neither happened.

Now it was nearly time for dinner and he still didn't know where the Spaniard was or when he would come back. Worry squeezed its fist around Lovino's heart and buried a punch into his guts. He took in a shaky breath and added basil to the pasta sauce that he had sitting beside the pot of pasta on the stove. Lovino reached for the large wooden spoon to stir the pasta when the sound of the door opening and closing disturbed the Italia from his thoughts.

Lovino wanted to run and greet Antonio but he fought the urge and stood his ground, scowling into the pasta pot at his own reaction. This definitely wasn't what he wanted to be feeling. Damn it all and the horse that that Tomato Bastard rode in on! Lovino thought and gave the pasta a single vicious stir.

"Lovi, what smells so good?" Antonio asked and poked his head into the kitchen.

"Dinner, what the hell do you think it would be?" Lovino snapped over his shoulder. He was about to turn back to the pasta when a heart shaped box that Antonio was holding caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard. Antonio opened the box and thrust it into Lovino's face.

"They're chocolates! Do you want one?" He asked with a smile. Lovino looked inside the box to find that some of them had already been eaten, the brown wrappers was all that were left of the chunks of candy that had fallen victim to the greedy tan hands of the angel. Was that seriously why he was late? Antonio had been eating chocolates?! Lovino wanted to face palm himself into next week, he couldn't believe it.

Antonio pulled the box back to himself, a thoughtful look on his face; brows frowned with the corner of his lips tugged down, as he seemed to be waging a war with himself on something of great importance.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think you'd like them. Francis gave them to me," Antonio said. Lovino huffed and turned back to the pasta.

"Whatever," He grumbled. Antonio sighed and it sounded almost…relieved? Lovino raised an eyebrow at that. The sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floor filled the silence as the Spaniard sat down at the table. While Lovino finished cooking dinner, Antonio tried to strike up conversation multiple times but Lovino stayed silent. He was still slightly peeved that Antonio had made him worry so he was punishing him by giving him the cold shoulder.

But, if he was truly honest with himself, being irritated and slightly angry was only half of it the other half was that he didn't know what to say to him without letting on to that fact and or embarrassing himself. When the pasta was done, Lovino turned off the burners and piled a plate with the freshly made food. He sat down at the table and started eating.

"Don't I get any?" Antonio asked and leaned over until he was nearly pressing his cheek into Lovino's

"Do I look like your damn maid? Get up and fetch your own, you stupid tomato bastard," Lovino said and pushed him away from his face. From the corner of his eye he saw Antonio pout as he settled back into his chair and after a moment he reached over for another chocolate. The Spaniard brought it to his mouth and slowly licked the ball of chocolate.

Lovino stiffened.

What the hell was he doing, licking it like that?!

The pink muscle darted out again to meet the dark milky sweet. The way it flicked against the chocolate before retreating back into his mouth and then darting out again. Lovino wondered what it would feel like to have that tongue run along his body; over his collarbone, across his chest and down his stomach.

Lovino stuffed a fork full of pasta into his mouth to stop himself from moaning. Antonio put the chocolate ball in his mouth, his eyes fluttered in bliss at how good it tasted. Lovino couldn't stop himself from imaging Antonio making that face as he sucked him dry and swallowed. Sudden heat began pooling in his stomach and at the base of his spine; Lovino pressed his knees together as his pants got tighter.

 _Shit!_

He stood up so fast that his chair fell over. Lovino snatched his plate up and dumped it unceremoniously into the sink, pasta and all before storming upstairs. Leaving a very confused Antonio behind, staring after him.

```

Antonio sighed and reached over for the last chocolate. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, he had eaten all of them by himself yet he wasn't feeling the effects they were supposed to have. He had just been teasing when he asked Lovino to make him a plate of pasta, geez, that kid was touchy. But that somehow made him funner to be around. He popped the chocolate into his mouth and ate it before standing.

Antonio picked up Lovino's chair and pushed it in, he then went into the kitchen and took down a bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the counter by the sink. The Spaniard hated it when good food was wasted, he took the pasta from the pot on the stove and dumped it into the bowl then covered it with saran wrap and placed it in the fridge. Next he did the same for the left over pasta sauce and did the dishes.

Running his fingers through his hair, Antonio made his way to the stairs. If he had upset him that much then he should probably apologize. At least that was his intention but when he reached Lovino's bedroom door, he froze with his hand in the air ready to knock.

"n-nnhg," It was muffled but Antonio heard it clearly. He put his hand over his mouth and backed away. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. It sounded like Lovino as in pain but he knew better, one dose not simply have Francis as a friend without learning to distinguish _those_ sounds. Antonio spun on his heel and quickly walked away and retreated into his bedroom, taking extra care to close the door quietly.

Face flushed and heart pounding; Antonio face planted the bed and buried his fingers into his hair. He couldn't believe that one simple muffled and stifled grunt could do this to him. Antonio felt like he was burning from the inside and that his face was on fire. To top it all off he was half hard.

 _Damn it all to Hell._

Reaching down between himself and the bed, Antonio slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around the velvety flesh of his cock. The sudden attention made him grunt as he hardened under his own touch. Antonio stroked from the base to the tip, sliding his thumb across the head every time before going back down. The hand buried in his hair shot out and gripped the sheets in a death grip. Antonio grit his teeth to stop from calling out and shut his eyes tightly, hiding the green being darkened by lust.

He alternated between tightening his grip and loosening it, between harsh tugs and gentle caresses, between letting his thumb nail scrap over his head and into the slit and not. Antonio pressed his face into the sheets and moaned loudly. His wings twitched and shuttered as the pleasure built up into a tight ball of heat which exploded with a final harsh tug when Antonio flicked his wrist. The Spaniard groaned as he came into his hand, shutters wracked his body and his wings flapped weakly.

He collapsed onto his stomach; his beautiful brown wings fell to his sides uselessly. Pulling his hand out of his pants, Antonio tugged off his socks and used them to clean up his mess then threw them aside. He pulled the sheets down and crawled underneath them, pulling them up to his chin; he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

```

The sound of his phone making sweet music woke Antonio the next morning. Without opening his eyes, Antonio snatched it off the night stand. A yawn escaped him as he sat up and answered it.

"Bonjour!" Francis greeted cheerfully before Antonio could mutter his own greeting. He didn't want to deal with him right now and the bed was so warm and inviting.

"Hmm…later," Antonio said and flopped back down, taking the phone from his ear.

"Waitwaitwait!" Antonio brought the phone back up. "You didn't give me any calls to complain, so, how'd it go?"

"How'd it go?" Antonio restated the question groggily. "The chocolates were yummy…but they don't work on me, you gotta try harder next time." With that, Antonio hung up and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, ve get to do this some more?" Gilbert grumbled. Atop his head, Gilbird sighed. Antonio was sitting a little ways away from him with his guitar clutched to his chest and sitting between his legs, his knees where drawn up to his chest and his brown wings where sprawled out behind him in a broken heap as he pouted.

"…You didn't give 'im the chocolates did you?" Francis asked. Antonio shook his head.  
"It just felt wrong, somehow. I mean, forcing someone to admit their feelings all because they're drugged! Or what if he was going to lie just to get laid?! It's just wrong!" Antonio defended.

"No, Toni, vhat's vrong is not getting humped on Hump Day," Gilbert said kicking his feet into open air. The three angles were once again sitting on a roof of the collage building while they waited for Matthew, Alfred and Lovino to get out of class.

The albino was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a black vest over it that wasn't buttoned, a bandana around his neck that was akin to the German flag and his usual jeans and boots. Francis wore his hair in a loose pony tail, a white dress shirt, tan pants, a thin blue scarf wrapped around his neck and, of course, his dress shoes, perfectly polished and shining. Antonio was wearing a red long sleeve shirt under a yellow t-shirt, trying to immediate wearing the Spanish flag, a hoodie tied around his waist and loose fitting jeans held up with a braided belt.

"Ohonhonhon, so is that were these came from?" Francis teased as he tugged Gilbert's bandana down to reveal multiple love bites, the one down lower than the others looked like it had bled. Gilbert smiled and winked. "More to the point," Francis released the bandana and turned to Antonio. "This…" he gestured to Antonio's depressed green eyes, his disheveled hair, slumping shoulders and permanent frown. " 'as to stop, you _are_ taking 'im to a bar. Tonight,"

"Him?" Antonio asked with a raised eyebrow, confused and little bit afraid of where Francis was taking this.

"Lo-vi-no," Francis tapped Antonio's nose with each syllable.

"I am?"

"Oui or we're going to play a penalty game," Gilbert chuckled evilly at that.

"…Indeed I am," Antonio agreed. Gilbert's chuckle turned into a full blown cackle.

"Oh, mein Gott,du bist zu leicht," Gilbert snickered. Antonio glared at him but if Gilbert saw it he didn't show it. When Gilbert calmed down he reached up to pet Gilbird and then started to play that annoying whistle game. Antonio pouted before aimlessly plucking the guitar strings in order to try and tune them out. It wasn't that they sounded bad; it was just that it got irritating hearing the same thing over and over and over and over again.

Every few minutes Gilbert would curse, followed by Gilbird chirping happily and then a new round of the game would start. Very repetitive, very irritating but also very familiar and comforting. It wasn't long after the third round that the Spaniard found himself playing a song with the same tune as the current whistle war.

He sighed softly and played something completely different.

It was at complete odds with how he was feeling. The song was upbeat, it was the kind of song that made people want to jump up and dance with all they've got, and yet he was feeling guilty and worn out. Guilty for almost giving Lovino those chocolates and worn out from trying and failing to get his attention. Antonio knew that, in the end, it would all be worth it.

It always was.

Right?

"Papa!" a loud voice yelled. The three angels looked down to find Alfred and Matthew standing directly below them and looking up.

"Mes bébés!" Francis cheered and jumped off the roof without a second thought. At the last minute he unfurled his golden wings and touched down gently before neatly folding them and pulling them into his back, his hair stopped glowing as they disappeared under his skin. Alfred threw his arms around Francis and hugged him. Matthew was still looking up when a sudden blush appeared.

Antonio glanced over to find Gilbert licking his lips at the Canadian.

 _Lucky bastard._ Antonio thought bitterly.

"Hey Gill," Antonio sang, drawing the 'i' out, and forced a cheery smile. Gilbert raised a white eyebrow and looked over to the Spaniard. Antonio kept grinning as he grabbed a fist full of Gilbert's shirt and yanked him forward off the building with him as he jumped.

Gilbert yelped.

Gilbird squawked as his perch was literally swept out from under him. Antonio unfurled his wings and lightly landed on his feet but Gilbert wasn't paying attention to the ground and landed hard but on his feet none the less, however, if it wasn't for Antonio's hold on his shirt he would have landed on his ass instead.

Gilbert growled and batted Antonio's hand away. The Spaniard laughed as both angels pulled their wings into their backs. Francis was trying to hide his amusement, Alfred wasn't being as considerate, he was laughing loudly, and Matthew was biting his lip to stop from giggling. The laughter was contagious, Francis and Matthew couldn't fight it for long and found themselves laughing as well, Gilbert cracked next, he threw his head back and laughed with his friends.

Gilbird fluttered down and rested in Matthew's hair when they finally calmed down. An idea suddenly struck Antonio; he flung his arm around Matthew's shoulders and pulled him in against his side.

"Would you do me a favor or two?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"First," Antonio held up a finger then pointed it at Gilbert. "Drink him under the table-" The Prussian snorted and mumbled something along the lines of that being impossible. "-Second, would you call Lovino and tell him that we're going to the bar and convince him to come along?"

"Um…Okay." Matthew said and pulled out his phone. "But I'm not drinking against Gilbert. Have you _seen_ his beer stein?"

 **~~Hello! I'm back! It's me, Larry the Time Skip, haha!~~**

Francis and Arthur picked the bar because Gilbert kept trying to get them to go to a gay bar where he could flaunt Matthew around, not that going to another bar would stop him but it wouldn't be as fun. Alfred was about as happy with that as his parents had been. Antonio didn't care where they ended up so long as he could find a decent beer. Lovino hated the whole situation but had agreed to go for reasons unknown.

Gilbert had left Gilbird at Alfred's and Matthew's place and now had his fingers linked with the Canadian's. Francis and Arthur were walking close together but not touching. Alfred, Lovino and Antonio were in the back walking in a group, not really walking beside each other as they were walking with each other. Music flitted through the air as it bled out through the windows and door of the bar they were drawing closer to. Alfred beamed at the familiar building.

"Oh, I know this place, the guys dragged me here once or twice," Alfred said.

"Once or twice? What, you got so drunk you can't remember?" Lovino snorted.

"Pretty much,"

"Ohonhon, what guys?" Francis asked with a grin.

"Papa!" Alfred and Matthew whined in unison. "It's not like that!"

"Don't tease him, Francis," Arthur said.

"Vell vhen you say it like that it sounds like it's like that and vhat guys?" Gilbert asked.

"Y'know, the guy guys!" Alfred said. Gilbert looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Nein,"

"Ten!" Antonio laughed childishly. Gilbert groaned, having heard that far too many times before.

"The _guys_. Kiku, Heracles, Ivan, Yao, and Sadiq. Though I dunno why Heracles and Sadiq tag along, they fight a lot," Alfred said, mumbling the last part almost to himself.

"Unresolved sexual tension," Francis said matter of fact. Everyone groaned at him as they stepped into the bar.

It wasn't a traditional bar but one that college students needed to unwind from all the stress or perhaps to find a one night stand. It was more like a club. There was a dance floor in the center, an actual marble bar in the corner and tables surrounding it all.

The disco ball spinning from the ceiling plastered the room with the bright colors reflecting off of it from the large spot lights as they swung lazily. The dance floor was packed with couples and singles alike dancing together and brushing up against each other. The loud music could be felt as strong vibrations in their chests.

"Vicked," Gilbert breathed. He smirked and dragged Matthew into the fray, disappearing from sight.

"Uh…Since when does our solider boy say 'wicked'?" Antonio asked Francis but the Frenchmen could only shrug. Lovino scoffed and made his way to a table that was in a shadowed corner, everyone followed him and sat down. Francis let his hand rest on Arthur's leg, his fingers stroking his inner thigh every now and then. It made the Englishmen blush.

A waitress came by not too long after and asked what they wanted to drink, shamelessly attempting to flirt with Francis in the process. Antonio laughed which only confused her but that was fine by him. In the end Francis got a wine, Alfred teased him about being too old to handle a beer before ordering one himself, Lovino and Antonio played it safe with a beer of their own and Arthur ordered gin and tonic.

"Esto es un poco deprimente," Antonio said as he ran his fore finger around the rim of his beer bottle. Francis choked on his wine; he coughed and set his wine glass down. Arthur rubbed soothing circles into his back. When he stopped coughing Francis gaped at Antonio, unable to believe that he had just said the words 'this' and 'depressing' in the same sentence.

"Excusez-moi?" Francis asked.

"No ser capaz de emborracharse. Es deprimente," Antonio clarified. The three humans were looking between the angels, unable to understand what they were talking about. Francis frowned; he reached over Alfred, grabbed Antonio's cheek and pulled harshly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Lig'ten up. So what if the beer sucks," Francis said and let go. Antonio rubbed his cheek and pouted at Francis.

"Just saying it could be better," Antonio shrugged going along with the cover up. His eyes lit up all of a sudden. "We should take them to Spain!"

"Dudes, we're right here don't talk as if we're not," Alfred said.

Lovino and Arthur silently agreed.

Francis and Antonio ignored him.

"Spain? But France has much better wine,"

"Dudes,"

"Not for the drink, Franny, I mean for fun! Like the Tomato Festival!"

"Dudes!"

"Oui?"

"Si? Francis and Antonio asked at the same time.

"We're. Right. Here," Alfred seethed. Francis promptly but his son into a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"Ah, so you are," He smiled. Alfred started struggling and shouting while Antonio laughed and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle into his mug.

"Alfred-san?" A soft voice inquired. Everyone looked up to see a small Japanese man with short black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Keeks! Help I'm being smothered by a viscous Frenchmen!" Arthur doubled over laughing but Antonio wasn't so lucky, he laughed so hard that nothing came out and he was left gasping for breath. Lovino's lips twitched upward before returning to a scowl.

"Are these friends of yours?" he asked politely.

"Nope," Alfred said cheerfully. "This is my dad," he pointed to Arthur, who nodded in greeting and tried to stop laughing, "This is my papa-"

"Bonjour," Francis greeted.

"This is his childhood buddy," He pointed to Antonio, who was still dying but he managed a wave. "And Matthew's best bud," Lovino glanced at Kiku then took a swig of his beer. "Guys, this is Kiku," Alfred finished. Kiku bowed in greeting.

"Stay and chat, the moron needs someone on his side," Lovino said over his shoulder as he suddenly stood and left for the dance floor. Kiku turned and watched him leave; Antonio stood and moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he did so, he tensed but Antonio ignored it.

"Don't take it personally, Lovino's temper is the shortest I've seen," Antonio said as he guided Kiku down into his seat before taking Lovino's as his new spot. "And he's right. We've been terribly mean to poor Alfred," Antonio said playfully. Kiku hid a small laugh with his hand.

"I'm sure Alfred-san took it well," Kiku said.

Alfred hid his sudden blush in Francis' elbow; he gave Alfred's hair a final ruffling before shoving him away and into Kiku. The dark haired man didn't seem to mind, he saw Francis push Alfred away after all, and he easily forgave the American for being in his personal space.

Francis stroked the inside of Arthur's leg again as they smiled at the pair of teenagers.


	6. Chapter 6

The techno music mixed with scream-O was an odd combination but not completely deafening, it was mixed well and didn't grate on your ear drums like poorly done rap had a tendency to do. Antonio sipped at his beer and marveled at the feeling of the heavy base vibrating up his ribs and into his chest. Francis and Arthur, who for once wasn't acting like a stick in the mud, had gotten out of the Car-of-Parenting and were interacting with Alfred and Kiku as if they themselves were teenagers again. Antonio had to admire them for it.

That's were his attention to them ended, the rest of it was on the dance floor, skimming the crowd for dark brown hair with that cute curl on the side...

 _Excuse me, barmaid, I would like a small feisty Italian with dark brown hair with a curl on the side, hazel eyes and a foul mouth. No dressing, thanks._ Antonio chuckled at his own thoughts of 'ordering' Lovino as a food dish.

"What's so funny, Toni?" Francis asked his arm wrapped around Arthur's shoulders.

"Nada," Antonio smiled mischievously. Suddenly the lights went out only to be replaced by black lights. Some people wore lights colors, the black lights made them stand out as if they were wearing neon in a sea of black.

"Black out!" Someone, most likely the person who switched the lights, shouted. The crowd roared the phrase back as one, even Alfred. The blonde dove for his beer and covered it with his hands, Antonio didn't have time to form a question before something wet and cold sprayed him in the face.

"Bloody hell!?"

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Lo que el…?"

"Mmn!"

"Ahahahaha! I fricken _love_ this place!"

Even from here, Antonio could hear Gilbert cackling as he looked down at himself. Something at the edge of the table caught his eye. It looked like the end of a hose with a grill over it but before he could examine it further, a cover closed over it. Antonio was covered in paint but it glowed irritatingly bright. They had all gotten splattered with pink, blue, red, orange and green. The angel looked out over the crowded dance floor but they had gotten sprayed not only from above but from below as well.

Gilbert's hair was now even more distinctive with it dripping a neon rainbow. The crowd on the dance floor started jumping and flipping their hair to spread the paint around as much as possible. It slowly clinked that the ordinary bar had just turned into a dumb downed version of a rave. No wonder Alfred had gotten so drunk he couldn't remember how many times he'd been here.

Antonio picked up his beer as the conversation at the table picked up again but some of the paint had gotten in it, he set it back down and resumed his scanning for Lovino. He found him on the outskirts of the crowd, three bodies in actually, but he was not alone. Lovino had been gone long enough for Antonio to nurse down three beers and he was already wrapped around another man.

His fingers were curled into his hair and their lips were locked.

The stranger had one hand up Lovino's shirt and the other was firming grasping his ass. Antonio glared and had to bite back a very animalist growl. Whether he knew it or not, Lovino Romano Vargas was his and the angel Antonio Fernandez Carriedo didn't share.

Period!

The end!

Thanks for playing.

Francis was right, this had to stop. Antonio catapulted himself out of his chair, he didn't bother to turn around when he heard it hit the ground.

"Toni!?" Francis called. He could feel his and the humans' eyes on him but he ignored it and with quick, long and sure strides he stormed over to Lovino and the stranger. The Spaniard was pushed and shoved as he shouldered his way through the crowd but he didn't slow and the couples he collided with didn't even turn in his direction. His hand shot out and grabbed Lovino's upper arm, without stopping to properly tell the guy off, Antonio dragged his Italian toward a shadowed corner away from the repulsive hands of the stranger.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doi-chigi!" Antonio slammed Lovino into the wall, cutting off his protest. It didn't surprise the angel that the stranger wasn't coming after them, he was probably already looking for someone else to bring home, that's just how humans worked. It had always disgusted Antonio but it was one of those things that would never change; even if he asked Arthur to use his magic to do so.

"Going after some spineless tart and then letting yourself be seduced like that by another so shamelessly...You obviously need to be taught a lesson," Antonio smiled dangerously down at Lovino, shifting his hold on his arm to pin his wrist to the wall instead. For perhaps the first time that Antonio had ever seen, Lovino looked uncertain and a little bit afraid.

The paint splattered on his face, hair and clothes, somehow, highlighted his deer-in-the-headlights look. The lights cast shadows over Antonio's face and the air around him seemed colder, it was like he suddenly jumped to the other side of the spectrum, having the, usually happy, carefree and sparkling eyes of the Spaniard, now hard, unforgiving and acidic green trained on him was enough to make Lovino freeze.

Where did the angel go and who the hell was this?

"A-Antonio?" Lovino cursed the stutter but there was nothing for it now. As suddenly as he was grabbed before, Antonio hauled him away through a set of swinging doors a few feet away that had 'Staff Only' stenciled on them. They led into a poorly lit room but Lovino didn't have enough time to look around before Antonio dragged him into a back room and pushed him against another wall, his hands on either side of Lovino's waist, pinning the Italian within a cage of his body.

It was downright arousing and Lovino found that, as long as it was him, he didn't mind being man handled. Now if only Antonio didn't look so scary. The Spaniard leaned down until his lips brushed against the shell of Lovino's ear.

"If you ever let someone touch you like that again, I won't hold back," Antonio growled. Lovino shivered as Antonio's breath caressed his ear and brushed down his neck. A light bulb went off in Lovino's head and he couldn't stop himself from laughing as a giant weight was lifted. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even himself, but he had been afraid. Afraid that Antonio would leave once he got sick of his foul mouth and bad attitude so he had distanced himself from the Spaniard. Sure that he would be nothing to him and that Antonio's nice and caring nature was the only thing keeping him from flying away on the next breeze.

Lovino stopped laughing. "'Teach you a lesson' my ass. You're just jealous," he said and grabbed Antonio's shirt collar.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Antonio asked and nipped Lovino's ear making him groan and push up against the Spaniard. He let out a sigh, akin to when he would fog up a cold window, onto Antonio's ear and grinned when his breath hitched.

"Two can play that game, bitch." Lovino whispered into his ear. A violent shiver of pure unadulterated pleasure shot down Lovino's spine when Antonio chuckled darkly; his voice had dropped a few octaves and had become husky.

Antonio grabbed the side of Lovino's neck and, using his thumb he lifted his head up and exposed his neck. He leaned down and nipped at the soft skin, ignoring the pain and reveling in the sharp gasp. His other hand slithered up Lovino's shirt to trace his ribcage. Antonio took a step forward to press their bodies together.

He pressed his leg between Lovino's and rubbed back and forth with enough pressure to almost hurt but slow enough to make it torturous. Lovino groaned and latched onto Antonio's shoulders and ground back into his thigh. The friction was amazing and Lovino couldn't help himself as he pushed back even harder and with more urgency. The soft nips turned into harder, rougher, bites and sucks that were placed up and down his neck.

Lovino let his head fall back into the wall as he panted and mewled.

"A-Antonio," Lovino moaned. Antonio 'hmmed', his hand trailed up the lithe body in front of him and traced his thumb around Lovino's nipple before tweaking it causing him to gasp softly. Antonio grinned and shifted his hips to press his erection against Lovino's. Both of them groaned loudly from the delicious friction.

Suddenly Antonio spun the smaller man around and worked on undoing his pants from behind. Lovino let his hands fall to help but strong tan hands gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Don't move them." Antonio ordered. He was still pissed off and he was going to let him know one way or another. The Italian nodded and let out a shaky breath as the Spaniard finished undoing his pants. They pooled around his ankles and his boxers were soon to follow. Antonio stepped back to undo his own pants but only enough to release his aching member.

It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to see Lovino's face as he entered him in this position but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't extremely arousing to see that round and perfect little ass just waiting for him. There was always a next time anyway. Bringing two fingers to his mouth, Antonio licked them until they were wet but not dripping with his saliva. He leaned forward and nuzzled the nape of Lovino's neck, he snaked one hand up his shirt and placed it on the center of his chest while his other trailed down to his entrance.

"Relax, otherwise, this is going to hurt," Antonio warned before pressing the first finger in, Lovino automatically tensed but he didn't give him time to force himself to relax as he continued to push his finger in until it was situated all the way to the last knuckle.

"M-motherfucker," Lovino hissed. Antonio stroked his chest in soothing circles and kissed his neck. That was all the time Antonio gave him to rest before he slowly pushed in the second finger. "Ow! Don't force it! Nnnng-" Antonio slapped the hand previously on Lovino's chest over his mouth and brought his lips to his ear.

"Do you want someone to come in and find us?" A bead of sweat rolled down Lovino's neck and Antonio licked it away. "But if that's your sort of kink, Lovi, I'll play along…" Antonio started scissoring his fingers and curling them every now and then. Lovino pushed back into them and moaned around the hand on his mouth. "…If not, then be a good boy."  
He grabbed his chin to gently turn his head and finally kissed him. It was gentle and slow, completely at odds with how rough he was being. Lovino's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. The Spaniard swallowed his low moans. He withdrew his fingers and gripped Lovino's slim hip.

Slowly, Antonio rocked forward and eased the head in. Lovino tried to pull back from the kiss as his panting grew in intensity but Antonio held him still and forced his tongue into his mouth. He flicked, stroked and curled it, experimenting and adjusting to Lovino's reactions. It distracted him enough that Antonio was able to sheath himself all the way to the hilt without Lovino whimpering in pain.

It felt amazing to be surrounded by such intense heat that Antonio had to pull away from the kiss and grit his teeth to stop himself from pounding into Lovino's smaller body. Again, he didn't let him rest for long before he carefully drew back then pushed back in. Antonio made sure to go as slow as he was able to in order to allow Lovino to get over the initial pain and it wasn't long before he was pushing back against the Spaniard's body.

"You c-can go fa-ah!-ster," Lovino moaned. Antonio groaned into his hair and thrust faster, harder, _deeper_. He let go of Lovino's chin and wrapped his hand over one of the Italian's smaller hands pressed up against the wall.

Antonio moved around and thrust in at different angles as he searched for that one glorious bundle of nerves and when Lovino suddenly arched dramatically and he nearly screamed, he knew that he had found it. From then on, the Spaniard tried his hardest to hit that spot deep inside his Italian. The sound of heavy panting, groaning and skin slapping against each other were the only sounds in the poorly lit back room as Antonio walked Lovino to the edge of an orgasm and pushed.

Lovino threw his head back into Antonio's shoulder and shouted his name at the ceiling as he came. Antonio grunted as the muscles surrounding him suddenly tightened, he thrust into Lovino a few more times before he reached his own release and had to bite into the pale shoulder in front of him to keep from screaming so loudly that everyone in the bar turned rave party heard them.

Carefully, Antonio pulled out and held the slumped form of Lovino tightly against his chest. The smaller man's arms flopped to his sides and his knees had given out completely. Antonio supported his weight as they caught their breath.

"You're a fucking asshole," Lovino mumbled. "Che…Didn't have the courtesy to give me a reach around...or scream my name…or tell me that y-you l-lo…shit…love…me." Antonio chuckled and gently raised Lovino's head to lock gazes.

"I hope you know I do love you and don't worry, Lovi, I'll tell you everything I haven't told you yet." Antonio smiled.

Starting with the joy of being loved.

* * *

 **I did indeed use a lot of dialogue from doujinshi mainly because I'm semi 'new' to writing these characters specifically and wasn't 100% sure how to keep them in character...the thing that totally fucking sucks is that I had written this so long ago (Don't let the date at the top fool you) that I can't even remember the names of the doujinshi I had used. If you do, I would very much LOVE to know so that I can list them. Thank you.**


End file.
